Muzzled Fear
by NoiR IX
Summary: Nick is unsettled by something every time and every day. He swear he already overcome his past and fears, so what's bothering him? (Summary sucks, I know)


_Muzzled Fear_

Fear is one of our weaknesses even how much you deny it. It's one of the strongest weapons against anyone. Once the fear is born, you can't run from it but, you can overcome it. Mine is the fear being…muzzled. But now, I'm not wincing to see one any longer, although I still don't want to touch it.

I already accepted my fear and overcome it but, it is still a…traumatic night to remember. Being one of the Ranger Scouts is one of my dreams when I was a child, even though I'm going to be the only predator, that doesn't stop me though. After I wore the uniform from my mother's hardships, I was brimming with confidence and determination. Why?

First, I want to make dear mother proud of me. After all, what I'm going to do was for the community.

Second, I will be the very first predator in the group.

Lastly, my dream and prayers (yes, I am religious when I was a kid.) was answered and it will be my stepping stone for my main goal and dream.

That night…I was excited; I hastened my pace to get there on time. The group greet me with their smiles on their faces and asked me that if I'm ready. And the initiation began and it happens. They started hazing me then, something…was put on the part of my muzzle and I just realized that I got muzzled. Its hold is an iron vice-grip and it hurts a lot, it's kind of suffocating even though there's a large gap to breath. Excitement, confidence, happiness, and hope were all replaced by pain, humiliation, sadness and despair. I ran far away from them and that night gave birth to my fear of muzzles and my hatred to prey and bigots.

Why this all happened? Because of this senseless and illogical reason, that I'm a FOX. They don't trust a fox, no, not only them. Mostly 90% of the population of Zootopia hates foxes because they just don't trust them and their sly and sneaky behaviors are natural. I started thinking and questioning to whoever is listening to me, "Why do everyone treat foxes like this?" But I followed what my mother told me, "always look at the bright side and try again." So I did just that, I started studying hard for my next big dream. My big dream is to be a cop, to prove Zootopia that they are all wrong about foxes.

So I aimed to be a valedictorian when I'm in high school…and then it happened again. I was first in the class and even the whole school but, they accused me for cheating which I didn't do. Did they even give me a chance to hear my reasons? No, they don't but, that's what I'm not angry about…its how the school just expelled me for striving to be greater, a very stupid and unfair treatment. And to my mother's dismay, she couldn't afford any more expenses for me to go to school but I couldn't blame her, she did what she could do. For a pup with shattered dreams, I gave up and just accepted the cruel world. Now I know why mostly foxes are criminals, they didn't get a chance at all.

"In Zootopia, anyone can be anything", what a load of bull. That quote is such a beautiful lie.

And I remembered what I set in my mind after the incident in the Ranger Scouts. First, never show that they get to you and second, embrace being a fox, even how I hate being a criminal. I trained my charisma and composure, used my cleverness and street smarts, and looked for loopholes to go through. Even though I'm still a teen I tried because it's the only thing to do, hustling. To continue my education, I also started stealing books that benefits being a con artist. For example, Law, to look for government loopholes and avoid getting apprehended and Psychology, to look what is the interest of the 'client' and many more. At first, I feel guilty doing this but in the long run…I got used to it. And where's daddy in this entire sappy story of mine? He left when I was still a newborn pup.

In the ripe age of 18, I left my home. I don't want to get my mother involve with all of this and to be honest, she almost died every day for worrying about me. I know how I worry her so much, so to spare her I left home. I insisted to go but, she won't let me. Good old times, that's how mom loves me and I love her back so, I promised her that I will write to her (by e-mails and texts of course) and even provide her half of my income (my victim's money).

There I was, wandering the city of Zootopia looking for victims of my career. I started looking for a home for myself which is hard, good thing I passed by an abandoned warehouse with an abandoned park. And there I met this cuddly and cute yet grumpy fennec fox. Grumpy I mean 'he-will-bite-your-head-off' grumpy. And we both become partners-in-crime, literally.

Everything was good for those past few years, until I met this…dumb bunny…2 years ago. I was abruptly disrupted by a sudden halt which I bump my muzzle on the windshield of the cruiser.

"Ouch! What the heck, Carrots." I glared at the fuzzy-tailed driver. Oh, did I mention that we are in a cruiser?

"Well, maybe if you're not dozing off on the job, I didn't have to do that." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Meet Judy Hopps, the overbearing, cute and energetic fur ball and the said dumb bunny…yet clever. Wait, did I say cute? Yeah, yeah I did.

"That's cute of you for taking care of me, Mama Carrots." Not a witty comeback I must say. For some reason, something's bothering me which this earns me a raised eyebrow from her.

"Har har har. You know you love me, dear." She snickered.

I looked at her forgetting the stinging pain on my nose. "Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." I answered back. This is why I love being beside her, she may be a hero to everyone's eyes but, to me she's a very good friend. Best friend to be exact.

* * *

How do a fox and a rabbit become friends? It's a really complicated story, so I'm going to try to make it short. I made a very simple conning tactic that will kill 3 birds with one little pebble…or is it 4 birds? I forgot. Anyway, I don't want to recall that cunning plan of mine, the point is how I met her getting involved on the part of my scheme; she paid a $15 popsicle for us by faking that I forgot my wallet. She easily falls for it which makes me think she is one, naïve, dumb bunny and from where I see that day even though she's a meter maid, she's a cop despite being the first rabbit on the force.

I have to break it up to her the reality of Zootopia and I met her again after Finnick left, whom glaring daggers at me. So we walk and talk, and so I said harsh, cold truth of this world. She nearly loses it but, she put it aside and still scolded me like a mother to her own child.

And then I met her again, this time she's talking about a missing person investigation. I can't forget that one since, she hustled me the first time and the very first animal that used my words against mine. Tax evasion, I thought I couldn't get caught but because of that recorder I got stuck with her whole investigation. I actually tried to lose her by going to the naturalist club to the DMV where sloths work and I tried to end it in Tundratown…which turns half-bad and half-good in the end. We got caught red pawed by the Tundratown's well-known crime boss, Mr. Big, after finding out that we breached his car, coincidentally and fortunately, it's his daughter's wedding and said daughter knew Carrots.

So, we're safe and got the lead to the driver in the Rainforest…who later gone savage. And then, she saved me that night. Good thing her reinforcements arrived but, when we look for the savage panther, he's gone. Everyone didn't believe her.

In everything, based on my observation, she's…a trier and a fighter who has no 'give up' word in her dictionary. She kept going on even how many negative remarks barked at her, she will try and prove them wrong. She's a strong one…to the point how I see myself when I was still young although the difference is…I gave up halfway. And to see her giving her badge to the ZPD Chief, I felt that she's giving up her dreams. She worked hard for this to make her dreams come true and she has no choice but to give it up. So I step in…and thankfully he easily let us go.

And I told her everything about the reality and prejudices of Zootopia. And let her know that what other animal sees in you, be that animal. Don't try to be another one...but, seeing her…she kind of became my hope.

That's where all my hope started to go back, that maybe there IS still a chance for Zootopia to stand for its famed quote. After my mother heard that I became a cop, she was proud and glad of that she nearly fainted. If you ask me what happened to Finnick, he also became a cop, undercover too...

* * *

"NICK!" She just had to do that, didn't she? "You've been looking at the ceiling for like an hour, it's getting boring already. Is there something on your mind?" I looked at my watch; it's still 6:30 p.m. It's the end of our shift and now we are relaxing inside our shared apartment. Yes, we live on the same roof now. I protested on her idea even though I actually wanted to but, she insisted me to move in with her new apartment and informed me that there are two bedrooms in one room. It's a huge one…really. It's the gift of Zootopia to the hero.

We are both watching the news, seated to the couch side by side.

"You don't need to shout. You're making my poor ears bleed." I said with a yawn.

"It's not that loud." Then her ears dropped down. "Seriously, what are you thinking about? It's really unnerving." There goes her worried face. I can't help but, to think she's really cute when she does that. I'm actually thinking the same thing, except the lame backstory in the past few hours. What am I even thinking? That makes me thinks so deeply. Oh yeah, my past…and my fears, but I'm doing fine because I can let them go for a few minutes. Then it hit me…I looked carefully at Judy.

"Judy," I said in a whisper. Judy was surprised for me to call her name. "It's about my fears…" I said carefully, making her process it.

"Oh, Nick…it is fine to fear them." She said in a comforting voice.

"No…I'm a bit over about the muzzles."

"Then what is it?"

I sighed. It's now or never, Nicholas. "I'm afraid…of losing you. I don't want to lose you, Judy Hopps." And there goes my confession. In the midst of seriousness, I wanted to laugh at her priceless face; confusion to a tomato-colored, shock face. Yes, I saw her blush. She wanted to say something, but I put my paw up to her face to stop her gibberish stutters,

"Let me clarify what I mean but, I'm going to warn you that I'm not great at this. It's just that, you're the best friend and partner I'm looking for when I was a kit, except for Finnick, and I admire you so much." She smiled. "You're brave, hopeful, determined and other positive compliments and praise you wanted to hear. You're the exact moniker of what I wanted to be and to be best friend with that moniker is a privileged. At first, you were annoying but that was when I was still a con-artist, you showed me that I was wrong of my way of thinking. Now look at me, I became a cop which is also my dream because of you. You became my idol to never give up and reach my goal." I said looking down at the carpeted floor.

I continued. "I am actually glad that you offer me to live with you and even insisted me. But we have our own lives to bother, too. You might meet a lover along the way and have your own family. Or even…get hurt or worse 'cause of our job. I-I-I d-don't want to lose you because I always need you right by my side." I realized I'm crying and as she is. I stopped and looked at her who is looking back at me with satisfied smile.

"Nick, everyone is afraid of that because it's life. It is normal but, even when I do found myself a husband, I won't leave you alone. I can imagine how will you live without me and it will be disastrous." I laughed a bit. "The point is, no matter where I go, you are always my best friend and who I'm going to look for. I'm actually thankful that I met you, who have the common sense to steer me to the right way. If I didn't meet you, maybe I won't reach this position. I always need you by my side, too. I'm glad to hear that they gave me this luxurious apartment because the first one I'm thinking to move in with is you, selfish I may be. I am overjoyed to hear that you will live with me. Come here." I hugged her. "You foxes…are so emotional." She sniffed.

"Heh, speak to yourself…" And we stayed like that for a few minutes. This is why I love her company…she knows how to muzzle my fear.

There goes another muzzled fear.

* * *

 **Hi :D**

 **Thanks for stopping by and reading my fic about Zootopia. The movie give off the 'NEVER GIVE UP' kind of moral in the end, no matter what kind of negative insults people throw at you. So it is quite an inspiration.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for the bad grammars that you will find along the way and it is noticeable that it is rushed. And I'm not used to consoling and comforting people too.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and review if you want to :)**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
